ItaNaru
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: Naruto is part of the Akatsuki and is married to Uchiha Itachi. Now if that isnt big he is also pregnant! That's not all! Naruto and Itachi's parents are alive. How will they react to the marriage, the baby, and the Akatsuki family? Who knows but it's going to be a hell of a ride! BOYXBOY ITANARU, MPREG, I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I left Konoha about five years ago after I merged with Kyuubi. Of course Kyuu being a female I acquired some more feminine qualities such as a softer face and completion, my body has more curves, and my whisker markers are darker. I grew my untamed blonde hair out and it reaches down my back side. Plus I have nine red tails and fox ears on my head. Along with claws, and sharpened teeth, I also have a very good sense smell now. As you have guessed I am Uzumaki, Naruto and I am definitely changed for the better. After leaving I went traveling to find myself and I did. Finding myself lead to me joining the Akatsuki and marrying Uchiha Itachi the love of my life. It was a beautiful wedding in snow country, though at first I was strongly against a dress Deidara and Kyuu convinced me to suck it up for one day. I have formed strong bonds with the Akatsuki and we have become family. Though now that I am part of family the hunt for Biju has stopped, they agreed that we could find a different way since they can't extract kyuubi and they don't want to cause they love me. So I know Baa-chan has sent out countless teams to track me and though it's hard to not want to return I know there is nothing for me there anymore. Unless Itachi and my Akatsuki family can go with me I will not return. However there is now a game changer, Itachi and I have just received proof that Orochimaru has been killed by Sasuke. Not just that though, Orochimaru was responsible for the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack nineteen years ago and the Uchiha massacre. That's not even the best of it yet he also imprisoned Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Fukago Uchiha, and Mikoto Uchiha. Both of us were enraged with the snake, disappointed that we were foolish enough to believe them dead, and sad that we didn't save them. In closed with this proof were letters from our parents requesting our return and pardon to the village. I wrote a reply to the Hokage that the only way Uchiha Itachi, and Uzumaki Naruto are to return to the village is with the Akatsuki being pardoned and shelters within the village however still acting as an independent organization. Of course I didn't disclose my rightful last name after the marriage that something that should be announced face to face, not through a petty letter.

A few days later I receive a reply from my father and baa-chan with approval of the request. So I immediately take the letter to leader-sama who immediately orders that we pack up and move. It seems they have reconstructed half of the Uchiha district so we will be living in a huge mansion size house in-between the other Uchiha mansion where Itachi's parents and Sasuke are currently living. The other side is the Namikaze estate where my parents are currently living. Now in the letter it does state that the rest of rookie 12 and some sensei's will be living on both side temporarily to ensure safety until the Akatsuki has proved trustworthiness. Yay..Packing up I gather everything Itachi and I would need, however not even half way through Itachi stops me.

"'Tachi, I'm trying to pack for us" I say giving out a sigh of disapproval.

"That's not necessary Love, I will be packing you need to rest for the journey you're already two month's pregnant. I believe Kyuubi-chan would agree with me." Itachi states as he leads me to bed and makes me lay under the covers. "Now sleep while I pack everything" he whispers as I drift off to sleep. Itachi kisses my forehead lightly and continues from where I left off. After a few minutes he looks up and smiles lightly seeing me sound asleep and red charka around my stomach. You see since Kyuu is a girl when we merged it gave me the ability to bare children. This was to be expected though since it seems both Itachi and I have a big and healthy sex drive. Bonus though we both had planned to have children in the future before we even found out that I could bare our own children. Anyway a few hours later I feel Itachi pick me up bridal style my eyes flutter open.

"'Tachi is it time?" I look up and mumble sleepily.

"Yes Love, it is time to leave for Konoha." He responds I squirm till he sets me down.

"Well Leader – sama Itachi and I will go on one of my foxes and we will meet you at the gate. On Deidera's clay birds you should be around 15 to 20 minutes behind us at most." I say and he nods approvingly. I summon kyuu, though we are merged I can summon her since she is the boss fox. You see I am a Fox sage which puts me stronger than the three legendary sennin. I gave up my toad contract and signed with the foxes. Itachi prefers his crows and I like his crows so it's no big deal. From our current location we are about four hours from the gates of konoha. I hope onto Kyuu who's size is about horse size. Itachi gets on behind me, yeah that's right I drive this ship.

"You better hold on Sexy" I say as kyuu rolls her eyes with Itachi and starts to run. Glancing behind you see the rest hit the air with Deidera's bird. After a few hours we are five minutes to the gate. Besides my Akatsuki cloak which has no sleeves since underneath I am wearing a long sleeve black turtle neck with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeves and full back. Also I long black pants and closed Ninja boots. Equipped with weapon pouches, my scrolls on my belt and two katanas parallel on my lower back I look damn sexy. Itachi is wearing the as me however he doesn't have katana's and his cloak has sleeve. He prefers them I don't. Kyuu stops before the hill over to the gate and returns back into my body so as not to frighten the others. One step at a time I still have to tell them that I am indeed a Uchiha now. So now Itachi and I walk over the hill together carrying are bags which actually aren't too big. Once we were in view my parents pull me in for a big hug with tears the same goes for Itachi though his mom was the only one really crying.

"My baby, My baby we missed you" Kushina and Minato say together.

"I missed you guys too" I say not really sure what I should be feeling. We break apart and they look me over taking not of the fox ears and tails. I look over to Itachi to see how it is going.

"Oh Itachi my beautiful boy!" Mikoto is crying and embracing her son Fukago has his hand on Itachi's shoulder firmly. However after a few minutes I get irritated that she is still on MY Itachi, son or not. I walk over and growl them away and they all give me a questioning look. In reply I simply wrap my arms around Itachi's waist and growl out "MINE."

"Love, it's not nice to growl at people especially your in-laws" Itachi says smoothly with an exasperated sigh.

"But, she was hugging you to long" I say pouting and puppy dog eyeing up to Itachi's gaze.

"She's my mother so you can learn to deal with it" Itachi says.

"Hmph" I pout cutely and Itachi scratches my ears and I purr.

Fukago clears his throat to get our attention. "Itachi my son did I hear you references us as in-laws?"

"That is correct" Itachi states calmly.

"Well than where is your wife?" He asks calmly.

"Why my wife currently has a death grip around my waist." Itachi says referencing to me.

"WHAT!?" The whole groups shouts.

I growl at the noise and tighten my grip on Itachi looking around seeing shocked faces even from my new reacquainted parents. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" I growl out. Everyone shut up after that. I clear my throat and apologize "Sorry mood swings" I say sweetly as possible.

"Mood swings?" Minato asks concerned. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yeah Dobe you look fat" Sasuke says.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yells and smacks him upside the head.

"Otouto you did not just call my wife fat" Itachi says with a scared face.

"OF COURSE IM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT I'M FUCKING PREGNANT. AND YOU" I point to Sasuke. "I AM NOT FAT SAY IT AGAIN AND I WILL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WISH YOU WERE THAT SNAKE BASTARDS BITCH! ANYONE WANT TO CALL ME FAT!?" I screech and start panting and break down in tears "I'm not fat am I 'Tachi?"

"No of course your not fat you're perfect the way you are." Itachi reassures me and picks me up bridal style. "As Naru-chan has just established he is currently two months pregnant with my child." Itachi confirms.

"How is that possible?" Tsunade-obaa-chan asks.

"Well the Kyuubi no Kitsune is female and when Naruto and she merged it gave Naruto the ability to bare children." Itachi answers.

Finally the rest of the Akatsuki finally arrive and notice me crying into Itachi's embraces. Hidan is the one who speaks up "You fucking called him fat didn't you?" They all nod and the Akatsuki sighs knowingly. Well this is going to be one hell of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ITACHI'S POV

The Akatsuki all groan and Konan comes over to Naruto and I she gently scratches him behind his ears and he start to calm down.

"Konan-neechan do you think I'm Fat?" he ask in-between sniffles and look up to her my eyes a little red from the tears.

"Of course not Naru-chan your just as lovely as ever" She says still scratching his ears, he Purrs himself to sleep in my arms bridal style. Once Naruto is asleep I look up at Konan with a grateful expression.

"Thank you" I say quietly as he holds me close.

"Of Course" She whispers back.

"So now that this is over Tsunade-sama if you kindly show up where we will be living so I can put my lover to bed before he goes on a killing spree which has happened before" Itachi asks kind of quietly so that I won't wake up. Tsunade clears her throat and motions for us to follow which we do the Akatsuki stays close knit together along with both Naruto's and My parents. Apparently they don't want to be separated from us. I did miss my parents however I know that Naruto doesn't really know how to deal with them since he never actually knew his parents. I guess I can understand, it will take time before he really acknowledges them as parents. Which isn't really a bad thing just that fact that his parents have to realize how cruel the world was to him before they can really be parents. Anyway we soon reach our new estate. Everyone goes in and I follow close behind. Reluctantly both our parent sigh and return their own estates. I am grateful that they realize that we need time to process everything and Naruto really needs his rest.

SORRY FOR A SHORT UPDATE! I JUST HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY. ANY IDEA'S IN THE COMMENTS WOULD BE APPRECIATED SO I CAN I MOVE THIS STORY ALONG WITH A DESINATED ENDING THAT I DON'T HAVE YET.


End file.
